The present invention concerns an anchor for anchoring submarine structures, such as pipes, and floating structures at sea, in particular floating platforms for the production of oil and/or gas. The anchor comprises a hollow body which is designed to be submerged in the sea bed by means of suction or by some other means.
Circular suction anchors, so-called bucket anchors, of the above type are known in the prior art. Such bucket anchors have a large volume and large end surfaces which mean that the anchor has a large dynamic weight during the installation phase.
During the suction phase, the shell of the bucket anchor is subject to instability. This applies, in particular, to installations where there are large anchor forces and where the soil is weak. Bucket anchors with a very great diameter are required here, which means that the shell must be built with a very thick plate. This results in the weight of the steel itself being very great. Together with the enormous dynamic additional force which arises on account of the resonating, confined water and the resonating quantity of water at the ends, this results in the requirements made of the installation vessel being very strict where size, stability, winch power and other conditions are concerned.
The known type of bucket anchor solution is thus expensive to construct and to install.